1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stripping composition for resin paint material having an excellent handling property without causing breakage of ozone layer and the like.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
It is demanded to develop stripping composition and method for resin paint material having effective film stripping performance, good operability and high environmental safeness at working step for resin painting or preliminary treating step for recycling materials.
As a stripping composition for resin paint material, there have hitherto been proposed a mixed solvent composition of chloropentafluoropropane and 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane (Japanese Patent laid open No. 2-286795), a mixed solvent composition of chloropentafluoropropane and dichlorotrifluoroethane (Japanese Patent laid open No. 2-286796) and the like.
Furthermore, it is well-known to use a halogen series solvent such as methylene chloride or the like, a strong alkali solution or a strong acid solution as the stripping agent.
The mixed solvent compositions described in the above articles are excellent in the detergency to oil and fats and low in the risk of breaking ozone layer, but their application is restricted only to electric parts and the like because the special solvent is used. Furthermore, since these compositions contain many halogen atoms (F, Cl) in their molecules, a care should be taken of the handling in view of environment hygiene. On the other hand, the use of the halogen series solvent badly affects environment hygiene and also causes the breakage of ozone layer. Even in the use of the strong alkali or acid solution, there are caused problems in the operability and environmental safeness, and also it is required to take a complicated post-treating step such as neutralization and the like.